


Secrets Are So Hard To Hide

by KookiesandCream22



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Not a chatfic, Ok now that I'm writing it it's kind of a chatfic, Secrets, Texting, Worried Stray Kids tbh, and mostly story for others, but it will probably end up mostly texting for some chapters, so sorry but this is a weird hybrid of a fic tbh, there will be messaging and written out story in each chapter, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiesandCream22/pseuds/KookiesandCream22
Summary: Things were going well for the 9 friends, until one day out of nowhere Felix didn’t turn up to school. When the groups attempts at contacting him fail, they decide to skip their afternoon classes and head to Felix’s house, in the hopes that the other boy will be there.But they find his room empty and no signs of Felix in the house. The discovery of Felix’s phone, makes the group even more worried for their missing friend.However, the message sent simultaneously to all of their phones from an unknown number challenges them to find out where Felix is and why he has disappeared. Bound together by their fear for their missing friend, the group attempt to use the little information that Felix’s phone has to offer them to find their friend.Not everyone in the group is as oblivious to the reasons behind Felix’s disappearance, and the unknown number taunting them plans to use this, and other secrets within the group, to their advantage to cause distrust within the group.Will the friends be able to trust each other enough to find Felix before it’s too late? Or will the unknown person contacting them succeed in breaking apart the friendship group for good?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me (and I’ll listen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383196) by [You_chan_do_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_chan_do_it/pseuds/You_chan_do_it). 
  * Inspired by [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751616) by [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias). 



> Alright guys, this is something I'm trying out I currently have no idea what the plot I'm going with is going to be, I have some rough ideas but I was feeling inspired to write this and I've been really into Stray Kids and Kpop recently so I'm gonna give writing for them a shot. I apologise in advance if the character seem a bit ooc, I’ve only been listening to Stray Kids for around a month now, and I’ve read some fanfictions and watched videos about them but I’m not 100% sure if the way I’ve written some of the characters is accurate to how they actually behave, but I’m trying my best.
> 
> Also the Title is currently a work in progress so don't be surprised if it ends up changing later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 9/5/19 - Just to clarify this is a prologue for the story that I'm posting, but I'm going to be writing the rest of the story first before I post anymore chapters. So be prepared for this not to be updated for a while, I just wanted to see what interest there would be for the story before I wrote and posted it, so I decided to post the prologue first.
> 
> Anyway enjoy for now!

Felix sighs, sitting in his last class before lunch unable to focus on the teacher currently talking to them about calculus as he thinks about the plans for that night. He can’t help but feel nervous, unsure how things are going to turn out. Even though they’ve spent countless hours planning this out, he can’t help but feel anxious that something was going to go wrong and result in the both of them and the rest of their friends getting hurt. He’s brought out of his thought by a nudge beside him, and he turns to face Hyunjin and Seungmin who are both watching him in slight amusement and slight worry.

“Hey Felix, you back on earth with the rest of us?” Hyunjin asks, causing Felix’s cheeks to flush a shade of red in embarrassment as he looks around and quickly realises that his other classmates are now mostly packed or packing up their stuff and talking to their friends.

“The teacher finished up the topic earlier than she thought she would, and didn’t want to introduce us to the new topic since there are only 10 minutes of class left.” Seungmin explained to the Aussie boy, clearly aware that the other hadn’t been paying attention for most of the lesson.

“Don’t worry I’ll lend you some of my notes later.” He added nodding to the other boys notebook which was mostly blank with just the date scrawled at the top and random doodles scattered around the page. Felix looked up at his friend and shot him a grateful smile,

“Thanks Seungmin, I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to focus today.” The red-haired boy replied, causing Hyunjin to laugh slightly and shove the other playfully adding,

“You’re probably just hungry Lix, Chan hyung said that the two of you skipped out on breakfast this morning. I’m sure you’ll be feeling much better after lunch.” Felix smiled at his friends and let them distract him with their teasing until the bell rang for the end of the class, the three of them quickly picking up their bags and heading out to meet with their other friends for lunch.

After setting down their bags at their usual table towards the back of the cafeteria, Felix can hear his stomach start to rumble, and quickly heads to grab some food with Hyunjin and Seungmin, choosing to just grab some instant ramen from the selection of foods available for the students to pick, and paying for his food. He waits for Seungmin who was just behind him in the cue, and both boys head back to the table leaving Hyunjin to finish picking out the foods he wants to eat, since he usually takes longer than most of their friend group to do so.

As they arrive back at the table, Felix notices that Chan. Woojin and Jeongin are already seated at the table with their food, Woojin happily eating the fried chicken he had chosen once again to have for his lunch.

“Hey hyungs! Hi Innie! You guys got here fast!” Felix smiles at as friends as he sits at the table opposite Chan, as Seungmin sits beside Jeongin happily pulling the younger into a side hug that Jeongin quickly tries to pulls away from complaining.

“Hyung I just want to eat, I don’t want your hugs!” Jeongin loudly complains, pulling away from Seungmin, lightly elbowing the other in the process. Chan smiles slightly at the two youngest before responding to Felix,

“Yeah Woojin and Jeongin got out of their classes earlier, so they came to drag me away from the producing I was doing in my free period to get here early.” Felix smiles at the answer give a nod and letting out a light ‘ahh’. His attention is quickly drawn away by the arrival of Minho and Jisung, Hyunjin only a couple steps behind the two with his own food as they settle down at the table.

“Lixie! I missed you!” Jisung announces, setting his food down next to the red-head as he sits down before pulling Felix into a tight hug. Felix laughs happily hugging the slightly older boy back happily, feeling the nerves he had felt earlier calming even more with the arrival of the sunshine boy he called his best friend. He smiled before responding,

“I’ve missed you too Sungie!” Both boys ignore Changbin’s muttered “you saw each other less than two hours ago” as he slides into the empty seat opposite from Jisung with his own food, although Jisung does ‘accidently’ kick the older boy under the table for that comment. They pull away from each other after another minute has passed and turn back to eating their food, chatting with their friends as they do.

“You know, everytime I see Jisung eat I’m reminded why people thinks he looks like a squirrel.” Hyunjin comments, naturally causing the entire group to then stare at said squirrel boy as he eats his food, and resulting in Jisung pouting at them and tossing a napkin at Hyunjin as the rest of the groups agrees and begin teasing Jisung.

As lunch continues Felix feels his anxiety from earlier almost completely disappear, as his thoughts are focused on the conversations the group are having and not on his plans for that night. As lunch gets closer to the ends he’s drawn from his conversation with Jisung and Minho by a nudge from Chan whose sat across from him, he turns to face his hyung arching an eyebrow in question as Jisung and Minho start teasing each other.

“Felix, you sure you’re ok with me staying over at Changbin’s tonight so we can work on some music? I know the house will be empty, so if you don’t feel comfortable staying in the house alone I’d be happy to come back home once it got late instead of staying over like I’d planned.” Felix smiled at Chan’s concern, although he knew the other was just being overly protective, he’d spent the night in the house by himself before and had been fine, he’d be fine tonight also.

“I’ll be fine Chan Hyung, it’s not my first time staying in the house myself, and I know you and Changbin hung need to get those tracks finished for your project.” Chan scans him for a second, as if checking to make sure that Felix would really be ok staying in on his own, before letting out a sigh and nodding, looking slightly relieved since he and Changbin did really need to work on their project. Felix waited until Chan had turned to Changbin to start talking with him about some ideas he had had for their project, before he turned away, meeting his friends eyes as he did and nodding slightly, both of their lips turning up into a slight smile before they both turned back to their conversations.

With Chan out of the house for the night their plan would go smoothly, and the two wouldn’t have to worry about trying to sneak around Chan hyung, or about him finding out early before they finished. The bell rang a few minutes later signalling the end of lunch and the start of the last classes of the day. At the sound of it Felix felt his nerves starting to come back as he stood up, knowing that he was one step closer to the end of the day.

He relaxed slightly as he felt a hand reach out and grab his own, squeezing his fingers in reassurance briefly, before they released his hand and he felt Hyunjin’s arm secure itself around his shoulder as the other boy led him towards their next class. Felix took a deep breath, determined to enjoy the last few classes of the day with his friends before things changed drastically later that night.


	2. AN NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys,

So I haven't actually finished writing this story yet, and I probably still won't update it for a while, but with the news today I wanted to make it clear that I will still be including Woojin in this story and all of my other Stray Kids stories.

Stray Kids said Nine or None and so do us stays, obviously im gonna support them all even if their not all in stray kids, but I want to keep writing stories with Woojin in them, cause to me he will always be a member of Stray Kids.

Stay strong Stays, I hope to post the chapters for this soon, but im gonna take a bit of time before I continue writing this just to process the news a bit.

I love you all,

\- KookiesandCream22

<3


End file.
